Soldiers
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The Avengers were in need of a leader who could take charge and a lead a team through battle. They got one in a surprising form and another surprise along with the first. [Takes place before movie.]
1. Chapter 1

**Soldiers**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Director Nick Fury sighed as he walked down the hallway toward the medical wing. Lately, it seemed that the five people who he'd picked for the Avengers Initiative were taking a bigger toll on him by the day.

Without a proper leader, the team mostly winged it through missions and just hoped that they would all come back in one piece and together.

Since the program had been approved and started, he'd been looking for a qualified person to become the leader of the team. So far, no luck. It didn't seem like there was anyone who could stand up to be the leader of the Avengers.

Those plans would have to be put on hold today since something big came up. Literally.

Only an hour ago, he'd receieved word that a crashed airship had been found in the Arctic. Still mostly in tact. Getting it out of the ice had taken hours to do but the ship was now on it's way to SHIELD HQ.

But it was what was found inside the ship that caught his attention.

Two bodies. Frozen inside thick ice.

The ice holding the bodies had been removed from the ship and were now in a private room in the medical wing where doctor's and scientists were attempting to thaw them out.

Upon reaching the private room with a viewing window, the director spotted the four of the five Avengers who were staring at the work going on inside the room.

"I see you heard the news as well." he said walking over.

"I'm actually surprised that we got here before you." Tony Stark answered.

"First time for everything." Fury replied and looked through the glass.

He spotted two small ice forms that were heavily dripping due to heaters giving off heat. Two forms could be seen inside the ice but it wasn't clear enough to see who they might be.

"What was that ship that these two were found on?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Our team of scientists believe that it may have been the Valkyrie. A war ship built by..."

"Hydra." Tony finished with a serious tone and look. "The ship was designed by Arnim Zola for Johann Scmidt to carry out his crazed plans of bombing the entire country."

"But it was stopped before it could happen." Fury said.

"You can't honestly tell me that you think one of those ice cubes is holding that long lost soldier." Tony said.

_Tap, tap._

"Sir, you may want to look at this." a slightly muffled voice announced as the scientists turned one of the tables sideways to allow the group to see a half thawed out body.

"You _can't_ be serious?!" Tony gasped seeing an all too familiar patriotic uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The last few chunks of ice were falling off the nearly thawed out body. His skin was pale, almost blue in color, and he was still completely still. Not that they were expecting him to suddenly jump off the table.

But they were all still so amazed to see the man that was Captain America only a few feet away. The last few large pieces of ice were being removed by doctor's and scientists in white suits that nearly looked like hazmat suits.

They were taking pictures and documenting the condition of the frozen soldier's body. Giving it their complete attention since the second body wasn't thawing as quickly.

"What's going to happen to him?" Clint asked curiously.

"He's going to be given a proper funeral." Fury answered.

"I'm surprised you don't want to see if you can get that serum." Tony said. "The only person to get the complete and successful version of that stuff is right before us and you don't want to grab it while you can."

"Extracting something from the blood is not exactly my specialty, Stark." Fury replied. "Dr. Banner, if you wish to do so before we give Steven Rogers a proper funeral, you can."

Bruce Banner felt his mind racing with a million thoughts at once. He hated that Tony had a point.

The only person to get the perfect version of the super soldier serum was before them. When his body got warmed up he could take as many blood samples as he wanted and see if he could extract the serum.

It might cure him and give other men a chance to be super soldiers.

"I'll have to think about that." Bruce said.

"I understand." Fury said as he slowly led the team a few feet to the side. "It is a pretty serious thing. Just let me know if you're going to do it. I'll assign you a team to help you try to crack the serum."

"Are you sure such a thing is possible?" Clint asked causing them all to stop in their tracks. "I heard that there was no way to copy that super juice."

"We don't know for sure since no one has ever gotten their hands on a sample of his blood before." Fury said. "But it might be possible."

"Right." Tony lightly chuckled. "It'll be as possible as the good captain coming back to life."

The second he finished his sentence, the group ducked when they heard something crash through the glass that they had been looking through only moments before.

They all turned around and spotted one of the suited doctor's lying on the floor with shards of broken glass covering the floor around him.

"What the hell?!" Fury exclaimed as they all rushed toward the door to the lab. They were nearly at the door when a second doctor came crashing through the doors and landed on the floor.

With the broken doors open, the group looked inside and their eyes went wide at the sight.

A still pale and half frozen Captain America was conscious and on his feet. He had the lead scientist in a powerful chokehold with his arm bend behind his back.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where am I?!" The captain demanded.

"Captain Rogers!" Fury called as he entered the room cautiously.

The said captain looked up and his eyes carefully looked at the people entering the room slowly.

"Captain, that man is not an enemy. None of us are." the director said.

"Where am I?" Steve asked, not releasing the frightened scientist.

"You're safe." Natasha answered as the captain's eyes turned to her.

"How do I know that?"

"You are, captain." Tony said and saw the soldier's eyes study him carefully.

"You...you look...like..."

"I'm Howard Stark's son." Tony explained.

"It's not...It can't...Where is Howard?!"

"Dead." Tony answered. "Captain, you've been, I guess, asleep for seventy years."

It was easy to see the hesitation on the soldier's face at what he just heard. It sure wouldn't be easy for anyone to hear that they've been asleep in ice for seventy years and were somehow still alive.

"Captain, look around you. Things are very different from the time you were in." Bruce said. "Just look at the technology. It's more advanced than what you were use to."

"Hydra was the same way." Steve declared. "Their technology was far more advanced than anything any of the allies had."

"Captain Rogers," Tony said. "I know that it's hard to believe but you really are seventy years in the future. If you were really still in your time, than that would make me older than Howard. How could his own son be older than him?!"

"Could be a trick." Steve said as his eyes lightly fluttered and his grip loosened a little on the man he held.

"It's not a trick." Fury said. "Captain, maybe you should rest for a while before we continue this discussion. It'll also give us time to figure out who the other person is that we found with you."

The captain looked like he was about to pass out when his mind registered what the director just said.

"Other person?" he questioned.

"We found someone else in the ship with you but we can discuss who they might be later."

The captain's grip loosened on the scientist as he visibly began to look like he was about to faint.

"The only other person...who was with me...when we crashed was...was...Bucky."

With that final word, the captain released his grip on the man and fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Well, at least we know who the other body might be." Natasha said as they looked through the viewing window as doctor's gave their attention to the sleeping and warmed up figure of Steve Rogers.

News of the captain being alive and on his feet had surprised and shocked many people in SHIELD.

There were dozens who wanted to meet the famous captain. Even just get a quick glimpse. But the area where the soldier is recovering is under heavy guard with only a few allowed access.

One of those people, who also happened to probably be the captain's biggest fan, is Phil Coulson.

"Coulson, breath and blink." Clint teased.

"It is not every day that you get to actually see your childhood hero before you. In my case, at all. Everyone thought he died a long time ago in the war."

"Turns out he was just taking the worlds longest nap." Tony said. "Just don't fangirl and pass out when he gets up for good."

Thor chuckled at Tony's words.

"How's Barnes?" Coulson asked.

"Completely thawed out but we're not sure if he's going to be awake like the captain any time soon. Or at all." Natasha answered.

"If he wakes up like the captain,then he's got to be a super soldier somehow."Clint added. "There's no way that a regular guy like him could survive seventy years in ice and wake up like nothing happened."

"Wasn't there a report about Sergeant Barnes being rescued from a Hydra science lab?" Bruce asked.

"You think Hydra might have slipped him something?" Tony asked.

"Well, Barnes is the only one who knows but it might be possible. He didn't at all have any forms of decay when I just saw him. But I guess only time will tell."

"Just saying, what if he does?" Clint asked.

"We'd have two war vets here and even more questions as to how James Barnes survived being in the ice all those decades." Bruce answered.

.

.

_Sorry it's short. Been super busy this week._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Phil Coulson felt his heart racing at the sight of his childhood hero lying before him as he slowly regained consciousness.

In all honesty, he was hoping he didn't, as Stark put it, fangirl in front of the captain. But like he himself had said earlier, it wasn't every day someone got to meet their hero.

The senior SHIELD agent took in a deep breath when he saw the doctor go to Steve's side as the man's eyes slowly opened.

"Captain Rogers? Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked.

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" Steve replied.

"Well, I-uh...Let me rephrase. Are you aware of what's happened?"

"Very." Steve answered and sat up.

"Captain! You shouldn't move so much!"

"Your muscles are still getting use to movement again!"

To Phil's amazement but accurate sucpicion, the super soldier was able to get onto his feet steadily without any problems. Dressed in a lime green patient shirt and matching sweatpants with white socks covering his feet that he slipped into hospital slippers.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve questioned. "He was with me on the Valkyrie."

"Sergeant Barnes is in another location." the doctor answered. "Surprisingly, he is alive as well. But it is taking a little longer for him to wake up."

"He's alive?" Steve asked.

"He is but we're not sure how much his condition will improve or why he's even alive for that matter." the doctor answered then looked over Phil.

"Captain Rogers. It's an honor to meet you, sir. I'm Agent Coulson. If you'll allow me to, I can explain the situation and answer any questions you have."

"I want to see Bucky first. Then I'll listen to whatever you want to say." Steve delcared.

"Very well." Phil agreed then asked. "Are you sure you're alright to be walking around?"

"I feel fine." Steve answered.

Phil couldn't help but feel like his childhood hero was living up to his legacy. Having gone through a tough trial but was back on his feet within a short amount of time.

Right now the senior agent was doing his best to stay professional and not act like the crazed fan he really is.

The two entered the ICU ward and Phil led Steve to a nearby window next to a door that had two agents standing guard. They both looked through the window to see the still form of a dark haired man.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

"Doctor's say he's in a state of deep sleep. He's going to be like this for a while longer but he should wake up and recover just like you did."

Steve nodded, accepting the answer.

"Captain Rogers, would you like to rest a little more?" Phil asked.

"Is there anything I need to hear or do first?" Steve replied.

"Director Fury wants to speak with you a little later but that's all."

"I can go ahead and do that."

"You're sure?" Phil asked.

Steve nodded.

"Alright then. We have your uniform here and ready for you. I'll show you where you can change and then I'll show you to Director Fury."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Fury watched from a monitor as Phil led the revived super soldier down the halls toward his office. Agents and other staff were pausing in their tasks to watch the legendary soldier walk by.

His hair is perfectly combed, his military uniorm perfectly pressed and worn with pride and his over all appearance screamed authority and dedication.

It really was a sight to behold. Even Fury himself was in aw at the sight of the super soldier. But he had to remember not to show an ounce of his amazement when the soldier appeared. He just hoped he could pull it off. Staying collected around Captain America was a tricky thing even the people who he once knew couldn't handle very well.

The director made sure he looked presentable right before there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and in walked Phil Coulson and the famous super soldier.

"Director Fury." Phil greeted. "Captain Rogers is here to speak with you."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. I'll call you if I need anything else." Fury said.

The senior agent nodded and left the room with the door closing behind him. It was then the head of the SHIELD organization turned his attention to the blond man. "Captian Rogers, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Director Nick Fury. How do you feel?"

Steve shook hands with the man before answering.

"Other than the massive culture shock, I feel rested. You have a top notch medical team here." Steve answered.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you were given proper care. Please, have a seat."

Steve walked over to one of the leather chairs in front of the desk and sat. Fury went around the desk and sat on his own chair.

"So, are there any questions that you would like answered?" Fury asked calmly.

"Most of the answers I want are obvious." Steve answered. "Has it really been seventy years?"

"It's very true." Fury answered. "Many of the people you knew went on to have very rich filled lives. Every year, on the anniversary of the day you went missing, they held a memorial for you and Sergeant Barnes. They never forgot the both of you."

Steve nodded. He hated that he had caused his friends so much pain.

"So, I can assume that you're curious about what will happen to you and Barnes?" Fury asked.

Steve nodded.

"Is there any chance that we can re-join the army?" he asked.

"You can but I would like to offer you both something." Fury answered. "SHIELD is very much like the SSR that you knew and were a part of. We now operate on a global level. Trying to keep peace between nations and prevent any major threats from happening. I would like to ask if you'd be interested in joining this team. The world could really use a man like you to help get things back on track. The world has becoming very challenging and difficult."

"I don't know." Steve said. "Bucky would be all over this but he never thinks things all the way through."

"An eager young man who wants to do his best in everything he does." Fury stated. "Take the time you need to figure things out. We have an apartment lined up for the both of you and we have paperwork in the process of getting the both of you all the backpay you're owed."

Fury took a good look at the captian before him. He was being too quiet in his opinion. It was understandable though. After waking up after seventy years and learning what happened during that time...it was sure to make anyone a little upset.

"There are a few people that I would like for you to meet to get a better idea of the kind of work you would be doing if you joined us." Fury said. "They're a team known as the Avengers. Different people with different talents but working toward the same goal. They're in need of a team leader as well."

Steve looked at the director.

"You want me to lead this team?" he asked.

"It would be great if you would accept the leadership of the team but I'll leave that up to you to decide. Would you like the meet the members of the team? They were there when you first woke up. Howard's son is one of the members."

Steve lightly sighed. Everything was happening so fast and he wasn't sure what to make of it all. But since he was in a new time, he knew he was going to have to adjust and start his life anew.

"Alright. I'll meet them." Steve said. "I'll think about you offer to join your organization as well."

"Thank you, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I don't believe it. We are about to meet the legend himself." Clint said with a smirk that held excitment.

"You've been around Coulson too much." Natasha said.

"Well, you gotta admit, this is pretty exciting. Meeting Captain America face to face." the archer replied.

"Is he as great as Phil Coulson has stated?" Thor asked.

"His legacy here is almost as big as yours in your realm." Tony answered and saw the surprised look on Thor's face. It wasn't every day that the thunder god heard someone had a legacy as great as his own.

"You gonna give him a hard time?" Bruce asked the Iron Man operator.

"Maybe." Tony answered. "Depends if I like him or not."

"I don't believe you." Natasha said. "I think you'll give him a hard time."

"Considering that, even though he was on ice for all those decades, he took all of my father's attention and time...I may be a little angry." Tony admitted.

"Go easy on him. His whole life changed in the blink of an eye." Clint said. "You should know how that feels. You were awake for yours but he wasn't."

Tony remained silent. It was true that he knew what it was like to have your world turned upside down in an instant. But like his fellow teammate pointed out, he had been awake when his life had been changed.

The super soldier they were about to meet had just basically shut his eyes for a few minutes and now he was in a time far different from his own.

And he was about to meet the son of a friend he once had.

Knowing that Howard Stark settled down and had a family was sure to be surprising enough.


End file.
